


Dating Peter Hale Would Include

by sirenbarnes



Series: Teen Wolf Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dating, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Headcanon, Reader-Insert, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 15:19:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16856446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirenbarnes/pseuds/sirenbarnes





	Dating Peter Hale Would Include

 

  


 

 

  * Kinky sex.
  * A lot of sex.
  * Calling him daddy.
  * Daddy kink.
  * Foreplay.
  * Kissing.
  * Rough sex.
  * Peter eating you out.
  * Fingering you.
  * Heavily making out.
  * Peter having a fascination with your ass and boobs.
  * Peter pulling your hair while you have sex.
  * Sexting.
  * Giving him blowjobs/ handjobs.
  * Pet names.
  * Calling you baby girl.
  * Teasing each other.
  * Leaving love bites on each other.
  * Hugging.
  * The pack trying to break you’s up.
  * Fighting.
  * Hot makeup sex.
  * A lot of angst.
  * More sex.




End file.
